Reconciliación
by Maira Lily
Summary: Los sentimientos de dos personas son fuertes pero, la mentira,el dolor y el abandono son más fuertes. Tras una larga guerra dos amigos vuelven a encontrarse para resolver los enigmas del pasado. "-Remus, cuan incierta es la vida.-"


Marauder's Love: Padfoot x Moony.

**HP III, Reconciliación.**

Me encontraba sentado en mi escritorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en ellos. Cabizbajo, como me encontraba, cavilé sobre mis temores y mis antiguos recuerdos afloraron como las rosas en primavera.

Una cristalina lágrima cruzó mi rostro con crueldad hasta dejarse morir en mi barbilla. Alcé el rostro y miré el mapa que sobre mi mesa yacía abierto, alentando a los recuerdos de mi niñez a aparecer con sólo mirarlo.

Fruncí el ceño al ver dos nombres que hacía años que no había vuelto a oír, Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black. Las lágrimas rodaron con más ansiedad por mi rostro y me desplomé sobre mi asiento de nuevo.

No era posible, no era posible que eso estuviera ocurriendo. Me negué una y otra vez sin quitar la vista del mapa. Si Peter estaba vivo entonces…

Había sido un necio, todo este tiempo engeñado, repudiando a un amigo, a un confidente, a una de las pocas personas que me tendió la mano cuando lo necesité a…

Me levanté decidido del sillón, dispuesto a hacer algo para solucionar de una vez este malentendido que había roto tantas vidas, el futuro de un hombre inocente y de un recién nacido, la mentira que había llevado a la tumba a Lily y James.

Sin cerrar siquiera el mapa y sin preocuparme por nada más que por coger mi varita eché a correr tan rápido como me permitían mis piernas por los extensos pasillos y escaleras del castillo que me había visto crecer y me había brindado otra oportunidad.

Corrí y corrí hasta el Sauce boxeador lugar en el que, según el mapa, se encontraban los chicos, el traidor y mi compañero de travesuras. Me eché al suelo esquivando una de las ramas del Sauce, agarré una piedra y la tiré sobre el nudo en la corteza que paralizaba al árbol. Una vez quieto me arrastré hasta el hueco que había bajo el nudillo y me dejé caer, el viejo tobogán aun estaba allí y, como si aun tuviera 11 años me deslicé por él cerrando los ojos, haciendo retornar los recuerdos de los que era preso.

Una vez dentro corrí por el pasadizo y subí por las angostas escaleras de madera que estaban manchadas de sangre. Al posar mi mano sobre la barandilla una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y me vi a mí mismo con apenas 11 años avanzando lentamente esas escaleras mientras leves temblores recorrían mi infantil figura.

Me paré ante la puerta medio cerrada que daba paso a la habitación que me había acunado tantas noches, que había soportado mis transformaciones y mis travesuras, que había visto crecer a un niño hasta que se convirtió en un adulto.

Abrí la puerta de golpe sin reparar en ningún detalle o en si lo que estaba haciendo se trataba de un rotundo error. Cuando crucé el umbral se me descompuso el rostro por la escena que presencié. Sirius tirado en el suelo, sangrando, Harry le apuntaba con su varita sin pudor alguno, Ron yacía en la cama que yo antes ocupé, cuando era niño y Hermione que sollozaba abrazada a sí misma junto a la puerta.

-¡Expeliarmo!- Grité con la voz medio quebrada por el llanto que amenazaba con aparecer. Vi como la varita de Harry y las dos que sujetaba Hermione salían despedidas en el aire, alcé mi brazo y las cogí al vuelo, bajo la atenta mirada de los allí presentes.

-¿Dónde está, Sirius?- Le pregunté y casi no reconocí mi propia voz. Tenía ganas de lanzarme a su pecho, de llorar abrazado a él, de ser un crío de nuevo y de no tener que afrontar eso.

Comencé a cavilar a media voz sobre la posibilidad que tenía delante, sobre todo lo sucedido y sobre mi estupidez por no haber creído a mi mejor amigo, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Sirius, dicho gesto parecía ayudarme a hablar, parecía insuflarme valor así como serenidad.

Harry inquirió algo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos pero no terminó dado que se sorprendió de mi gesto. Bajé la varita con suma lentitud y, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, me acerqué a mi querido Black, cogí su mano, tiré de ella y, cuando estuvo en pie, lo abracé como hacía años. Como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada entre nosotros, como si aun fuésemos unos chavales de instituto que se tomaban la mano bajo el pupitre y se lanzaban miradas cómplices entre risa y risa. Cómo si azkaban nunca nos hubiese separado cómo si nunca hubiésemos discutido por saber la verdad, cómo antes.

Me percaté de que mi gesto levantaba disputa entre los jóvenes y el griterío no tardo en hacerse notar. Solté a Sirius y acerqué mi mano a la suya de modo que no pudieran vernos, él la tomó y oí una suave risa tras de mí.

Hermione y Harry pedían una explicación y, como era mi deber, resolví sus dudas, no me dejaban hablar pero me impuse hasta que me escucharon y pude contar la verdad.

Las palabras fluían incesantes de mis labios mientras relataba los sucesos de mi agitada vida. Cómo conocí a los merodeadores, por qué era licántropo…

Mientras hablaba los recuerdos vagaban por mi agitada mente cómo solían hacer cada vez que veía a Harry o cada vez que me miraba al espejo cada mañana.

El primer recuerdo que afloró fue mi primer día en Hogwarts, incluyendo el viaje en el tren, donde los conocí a todos por primera vez. La selección de casa, mis primeros amigos, los merodeadores, James, Peter, Sirius y la linda Lily, mi primera transformación en aquella casa, mis primeras travesuras, cuando les conté mi secreto, mi primer beso, mi primera caricia, la primera vez que dije: "Te quiero"…

Y de pronto apareció Sirius en mis recuerdos, nublando mi mente, Sirius, con sus cabellos largos que no dejaban pasar la luz, sus ojos grises de mirada lasciva, su sonrisa ladina en el hermoso rostro de tez suave y pálida.

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza mientras desechaba su juvenil rostro que venía a hacerme compañía todas las noches en que no podía dormir.

De debajo de la capa invisible apareció Snape cuando yo terminé mi relato, sobresaltándonos a todos, todo ocurrió muy rápido y poco más recuerdo de esa noche. Vagos recuerdos, haces de luz…

Cuando desperté me encontraba en la enfermería con varias heridas en el cuerpo y con un extraño ardor en los ojos. Los recuerdos de los recientes acontecimientos aparecieron en mi mente de golpe y comencé a tiritar levemente. En eso entró Dumbledore por la puerta de la enfermería y me miró comprensivo, se sentó en un banco junto a la cama donde estaba tendido y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-Remus, cuan incierta es la vida.- Comenzó a decir con la mirada perdida en las cortinas de la ventana que ondeaban suavemente debido a la brisa que chocaba contra ellas. Quise decir algo pero, al separar los labios, él negó con la cabeza y soltó mi mano.- Te miro y no veo a un adulto Remus, te miro y veo al joven que una vez fuiste, aquel joven prefecto que adoraba el Jazz y que amaba el chocolate.

Dumbledore suspiró suavemente mientras se acariciaba la platinada barba.

-Sirius ha escapado y se encuentra a salvo de los dementores.-Dijo con voz queda acercando su mano a mí.- Dejó esto para ti.- Añadió depositando un sobre de amarillento pergamino sobre mi estómago, después se marchó.

Tomé la carta con algo de dificultad y comencé a rasgar el pergamino del sobre con una extraña ansiedad recorriendo mis venas.

Estaba escrita en un pergamino viejo y con su letra alargada y desigual, como a él le gustaba. Olí un poco el sobre y, en efecto, olía a él. No sabría cómo describir ese olor pero era algo mágico. Solté el sobre en mis piernas y me incorporé un poco para leer mejor el mensaje escrito en el papel.

"A mi querido Moony:

¿Cuántos años han tenido que pasar para que nos volviésemos a ver mi amor?

¿10, 11, 12?

No han sido pocos, ni precisamente alegres, es algo que reconozco presuroso, pero al ver tu rostro de ángel esta noche, al sentir tu cálido agarre sobre mí, desaparecieron de repente.

No sabes lo difícil que ha sido vivir en esa prisión infernal sin oír tu voz, sin ver tu rostro, sin admirarte mientras dormías acurrucado en mi pecho.

Te he extrañado tanto mi vida, todos estos años he sobrevivido con la esperanza de encontrar la venganza que tanto ansiaba y con el sueño de ver a tus cálidos ojos de miel hablarme sin necesidad de palabras mientras te acuno entre mis brazos.

Cuando me encerraron en azkaban me acurruqué en mi celda y rompí a llorar porque yo creía que el traidor habías sido tú, lo creí durante tanto tiempo que, cuando lo tuve ante mí, no supe cómo reaccionar. Y al final tú, mi querido lobo, fuiste el único que no tuvo nada que ver en todo este embrollo.

Lloré al comprender el daño que nos había causado a los dos, lloré al imaginar tu dulce rostro crispado por el llanto, lloré al imaginar a tus angelicales ojos derramando lagrimas y lloré al imaginarte culpándote de todo lo sucedido.

Lo peor fue irme a dormir sin ti, sin sentir tu delicado cuerpo junto al mío, sin poder contarte las tontería que había ideado en el día, sin poder rozar tu rostro y acariciarte hasta que cayeras dormido, sin poder mirarte mientas dormías, sin oír tu risa de ángel que era mi arrullo.

Si pudiera cambiar lo que ocurrió lo haría sin llegar a dudarlo pero no puedo hacerlo amor mío. Sólo puedo prometerte que nos volveremos a ver, no sé cuando, pero sé que lo haremos, sé que volveré a ver tu sonrisa y que volveré a acurrucarte en las noches de frío.

PD: No olvides que nunca dejé de amarte y que aun lo hago. No olvides la muda promesa que te hago en esta carta de que volveré a por ti, para tenerte conmigo de nuevo."

Bajé lentamente mi brazo dejando caer el pergamino junto al sobre y derramé las lágrimas contenidas. Lloré y lloré, como un niño, como el niño que en el fondo aun era.

Me tapé la boca con una mano y seguí sollozando, dejé que el dolor se fuera bañado en sal. No paré de llorar hasta aproximadamente el medio día, entonces me levanté y me fui a mi despacho a recoger mis cosas.

Escribí mi renuncia, acompañada de mis más sinceras disculpas y agradecimientos, en un trozo de pergamino que le di a una lechuza para que se lo entregara a Dumbledore.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharme apareció Harry que se sintió un poco decepcionado de que me marchara, yo le prometí que nos volveríamos a ver y le devolví el mapa que era suyo en realidad.

Me marché con la cabeza bien alta y, cuando llegué a los terrenos del castillo, lloré de nuevo, me giré y contemplé el enorme castillo que había sido mi hogar durante tantos años, bajé la vista y caminé despacio hasta el andén.

Una vez tomé el tren me senté en el mismo asiento que el primer día que crucé el portal mágico que conducía al tren escarlata. Apreté la carta en mi bolsillo y sonreí débilmente.

-Nos veremos de nuevo mi querido chucho.- Susurré antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirme en un profundo sueño que no fue más que otro de mis tantos recuerdos.

Sirius y yo en el lago, él sin corbata y con la camisa abierta yo con la camisa arremangada y la corbata en su sitio. Ambos reíamos felizmente mientras la suave brisa de principios de verano nos bañaba en su frescor.

Bonito recuerdo para empezar una nueva vida, para volver a ser Moony acompañado, claro está, de la mano de mi querido chucho, de mi amado Padfoot.

…**Fin…**


End file.
